


Joan's Ordeal...And Reward

by vecnawrites



Series: No Nut November [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Genderbended Jaune Arc, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Joan decided she would participate in NNN. While Neo did initially object, she decided that if Joan wanted this, she'd make Joan go all the way. Whatever was needed, even if Neo needed to get Joan into toys that make sure she can't cum. It would be a straining month, especially on Joans already quite productive balls, but they were both looking forward to how Neo would look, being filled and stretched, the instant midnight hit on December 1st.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Series: No Nut November [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Joan's Ordeal...And Reward

**October 31st**

Neo blinked as she looked at her secret girlfriend. She hadn’t expected to hear _this_ from her beloved. The well endowed futa was looking at her lap, where her slick cock lay, a drop of cum seeping out of her head and connecting to her thigh.

The pair had slunk away from the Halloween Party, their costumes discarded on the floor of the empty dorm room they had... _borrowed_ for the night. Joan’s sequined _Jessica Rabbit_ outfit and Neo’s _Naughty Nurse_ outfit lay crumpled in piles on the floor, both costumes having been hastily removed due to Neo wanting Joan’s dick _immediately_ upon entering.

Now they lay, curled up in the pleasant afterglow, and her beautiful blonde goof was telling her this. Rolling so she was on top of her, Neo rested herself on those wonderfully pillowy breasts and tilted her girlfriend’s head up to look in her eyes.

Joan blushed and fidgeted underneath her girlfriend’s intense look. “I...I want to try that challenge that people do in November…” she murmured softly. She knew that this likely would go over like a lead Nevermore, but she _did_ want to at least attempt it.

Neo’s first thought was to immediately say no, but she knew that this was Joan’s body, not hers, and all she could do was accept the blonde’s choice and help her as much as she could. She nodded, huffing a bit in amusement at how shocked her girlfriend looked.

Joan _was_ shocked. She was _sure_ that Neo would immediately say ‘no’, mainly due to the fact that they weren’t able to see each other that often, and the pink, white, and brown haired girl _loved_ having sex with her. She had been fairly sure that her girlfriend would have raised a riot when she said she wanted to do this. “A...Are you okay with that?”

Joan was answered with a breathy sigh, before hearing her girlfriend’s beautiful voice, something she was very grateful to actually be able to partake in. “I won’t lie, sweetie...I’m not too happy about it, but its also _your_ body and _your_ choice...if you want to do this, I will support you all I can. Besides~” Joan moaned and her eyes rolled back as she felt Neo’s tight core wrap itself around her dick again, “We have a few hours until midnight, let’s make sure you’re _completely_ empty before then!”

Joan reached up and grasped Neo’s full hips as the shorter woman began to ride her fiercely, her plump rear smacking into her thighs, her large breasts bouncing wildly before her eyes. Toes curling, Joan bucked upwards as Neo fell. Her girlfriend was right, after all! Empty balls would only make the first few days easier!

**November 1 st**

Joan blushed fiercely as she looked at what Neo held in her hand. _“_ _N-Neo?”_ she squeaked, looking at the chastity cage in shock. It was big, and looked like it would hang down between her thighs. The wicked smirk on her girlfriend’s face only made things worse. Tossing it up and letting it land in her hand, Neo spoke.

“I told you I was going to support you all I could, sweetie...and I know that orangette teammate of yours has no shame…” Neo moved forwards and unzipped Joan’s skirt, making it fall to the ground, leaving the blonde in only her shirt and bulging panties.

Sinking to her knees before the blushing blonde, Neo tugged down the innocent white panties, smiling as the large cock swung out. Feeling a bit playful, Neo spoke. “Hey, sorry for this, but we won’t get to play for a month, okay? Don’t worry, the moment this month is up, I’ll make up for all the loving you haven’t gotten. I _promise_.” leaning forwards, she placed a loud _smooch_ on her shy girlfriend’s cocktip, making the blonde keen in embarrassment. She grinned up at her as she started slipping on the contraption, humming contentedly. “Now, this is big enough that even _your_ girl won’t hurt when at full size, and you won’t be able to touch it at all, preventing accidents.” she _clicked_ the cage closed, locking it with the little key she had, humming happily as she tucked the key on its chain in her cleavage.

Standing, Neo stood on her tiptoes and kissed her sweet blonde on the lips. “Now, you won’t have as many problems. Feel free to call me if things get... _hard_ for you.” she grinned as her beautiful girlfriend facepalmed.

**November 7 th**

Joan winced, her balls aching as they impacted against the hard surface of the chair she was sitting on. For only the first week in, it was surprisingly difficult already! Her balls, used to promptly being emptied on a regular basis, either from her own hand, Neo’s many body parts, or the custom fleshlight her girlfriend had given her as a gift since they weren’t able to be together too often, modeled after her own pussy.

She winced as she felt her cock grow hard in the cage, thankful that Neo’s words were true; it was truly big enough for even her erection. It even had a way to clean the inside and her cock so it wouldn’t get filthy. But still...she rubbed her face tiredly. She had been getting hard randomly by this point, and Nora was _no freaking help!_ Constantly jumping around on her bed with her boobs free under that thin tank top or walking around in those tiny panties of hers, she made her ache so badly!

She knew that she would have to call Neo later, she needed her positive reinforcement...even if it was something as mundane as _‘drop your lady balls and deal with it’_. She needed to hear her voice to stay on point with this.

**November 16 th**

Joan sat in the ice cold shower, hating at this moment being born with a cock. As she shivered under the icy spray, she recounted what had driven her here today. Nora again, but what else was new there? She had decided that it was ‘too hot’ in the dorm and had stripped to just her panties. Then when Ren and Pyrrha tried to get her to put her top back on, her response hand been to yank _their_ tops off and run around the room with them in a merry chase!

The three sets of bouncing breasts had been too much for her, and it had only gotten worse when the three had somehow crashed into her, smothering her face in all three pairs of breasts. She had forced herself to not move, and she had retreated to the bathroom the moment the three had gotten off of her, Nora immediately darting off again with all three shirts in her hands.

She had been under the cold shower the past ten minutes, not wanting to go out and possibly see them all naked now. Knowing Nora, it was possible. She sighed explosively, shivering. Just two more weeks...

**November 28 th**

Joan whimpered as she curled in on herself, trying desperately to ignore the pain dwelling within her swollen, aching balls. _“Please Neo? I...I...I can’t...I’m not strong enough! It hurts!”_ she calmed a bit as Neo’s arms wrapped around her.

“I know it hurts sweetie, but you have to be strong! Only two more days, and then you get to do _whatever_ you want to me once midnight hits...sounds wonderful, right?” the tricolored thief cradled her girlfriend lovingly, knowing that from all the messages that she had gotten about the difficulty and how sore her balls were. “You’ll get to pin me down, thrust into me, cum to your heart’s content-” Neo paused, blushing as her beloved girlfriend keened, shuddering against her. “Sorry. Let me make it up to you, okay?”

Joan blushed as Neo gently lay her on her back and flipped her skirt, revealing her bulging panties, straining to carry her now massive balls, and her cage sliding down one thigh, held in place by the fabric of her underwear. Acting quickly, Neo pulled the panties down before spreading Joan’s thighs wide.

Joan released an embarrassed keen and covered her face, knowing that she was so shamefully exposed in such a way before her girlfriend, despite the relief that flooded through her at her aching balls finally being able to hang free.

She shivered, a mumbled squeak escaping her lips as she felt Neo’s breath dangerously close to her-her eyes rolled back and she grunted as she felt impossibly soft and plump lips gently press against swollen skin. _“Neooooo!”_ she whined, fingers and toes curling as those strong, yet dainty hands cupped her aching sack.

“I know you’re sore, sweetie...hopefully a small rub will help you…” she hummed, gently beginning to move her hands, her thumbs gently pressing in just a bit as they slid along the hot flesh. She smiled softly as her girlfriend bucked upwards into her hands. “That’s it, sweetie…just relax for me, okay?”

Joan twisted and turned, mewling and whining as Neo’s nimble fingers drove her wild, her balls torn between pleasure and pain at the mixed signals of anothers touch and being overfilled with cum. The next two days couldn’t pass quickly enough...she squealed as Neo’s wicked tongue came into play, making the pleasure grow ever higher…

**November 30 th, 11:55 PM**

Both Neo and Joan was eager, sitting on the bed in the hotel they had rented for the night, already naked, Neo holding the key that would free Joan from her cage.

Joan sat on the bed, legs spread wide and swollen, aching, heavy balls almost _sinking_ into the mattress, cock hard and twitching hard in its cage. _“Ohhhh, the time needs to pass faster!”_ Joan whined, looking at the clock desperately. It had only just turned 11:56 PM.

Neo would have made a gentle joke at her girlfriend’s eagerness, but she too, was extraordinarily eager...and incredibly wet, feeling a damp spot where she sat. She was honestly just as needy as Joan was. She couldn’t _wait_ to see how Joan handled being unlocked...but it still needed...her brow furrowed in irritation. _Three minutes?_ How slow _was_ time moving? It had been a month, and she wanted some loving, damn it!

Seconds ticked by so slowly, both were getting agitated. As it got closer and closer, Neo edged towards her girlfriend, gently slipping the key into the lock, but not turning it yet. “Its going to be okay, sweetie…” she gently cradled one of Joan’s now massive balls, smiling up at her. “I’m not going to leave, not until these are nice and empty...okay? You’re going to get to fuck me round, with every drop of cum stored up in these...you’re going to get to take every bit of sexual frustration from those other girls out on me...” she smiled as she saw her girlfriend shudder in need.

Glancing back at the clock, Neo smirked, twisting the key with a _click_. Slowly, the tricolor haired woman gently unlatched the cage and pulled it off, dropping the heavy plastic to the side and smiling at Joan’s relieved breath.

There was a brief moment of stillness, before Joan _moved_ , Neo squealing as she was pinned to the bed, Joan looming over her, a lust filled hunger on her face, her shaft having a continuous string of pre leaking from the slit in her tip all the way to the sheets between Neo’s legs. Joan’s movements were jerky and slightly delayed, Neo glancing down between her breasts and seeing that massive sack swaying. She swallowed, before spreading her legs in offering, giving Joan a sweet smile-

- ** _SLICKT!!!_** -

-which froze and slowly began to twist as Joan didn’t bother with easing it in, instead bottoming out with a forceful thrust into her core. A gurgling moan escaped out of her lips as she looked up to see Joan’s face pinched and her body trembling and shaking.

While Neo could admit she loved the sight of those magnificent mammaries wobbling above her, glancing down, but unable to see as Joan slumped downwards, losing strength in her limbs, Neo’s eyes widening as her massive breasts fell and fell until-

- **FWUMP!**

Neo whined, the sound being lost in the expanse of flesh as she was smothered by her girlfriends gigantic tits...there were worse fates, to be sure. Wrapping her arms and legs around her beautiful lover, she moaned into Joan’s breasts as they both tried to keep themselves sane.

Joan whined low as she trembled on top of her girlfriend. She couldn’t believe how close she was already! She didn’t want to cum like this! Not this fast! Her girlfriend deserved more than that! Gritting her teeth, Joan took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, despite the utter agony her balls were in, being tempted by the clenching walls wrapped around her cock.

Finally, it felt like she wasn’t about explode if she moved wrong, and Joan _slowly_ dragged her cock backwards until only her tip remained within Neo’s grasping tunnel, and slowly pushing herself back in. She knew this first time was going to be fast, but _damn it_ , she was _not_ blowing in one pump!

She whined as she bottomed out in Neo’s pussy once again, waiting for her balls to calm. _‘Okay Joan, you got your one pump...now you can cum whenever! Make the first one fast, then rock Neo’s world as an apology!’_ taking a deep breath, Joan pulled back and swiftly _slammed_ back in, biting her lower lip and her eyes rolling back as she released a sob of utter relief as her balls pulsed and jumped eagerly, tensing and sending bursts of thick backed up cum into Neo’s pussy.

Neo _squealed_ into Joan’s breasts, eyes widening as she felt the blonde’s thick seed shooting into her, cascading and crashing into her womb, forcing itself in and filling it up. She knew her lover would be backed up from this, but this was _ridiculous!_ Her womb felt full _already_ , and she had only cum _once_!

Joan, finally feeling relief for the first time since she started this insane, _stupid_ challenge, pulled her hips back and _thrust_ into her girlfriend, a loud _clap_ filling the room as their hips collided. Joan’s eyes rolled upwards as her still swollen balls smacked into Neo’s plush ass.

Groaning softly, she began to raise her hips and let them fall, instinctual need filling her, a need to empty herself. Picking up speed and moaning and whimpering into Neo’s hair. Joan honestly had trouble thinking at this point, her thoughts swirling between the aching need in her balls, the tight grasping hold of Neo’s pussy, and the love she had for her girlfriend.

Somehow, she forced herself to slow, then stop, despite the desire and need, rising up and looking down at her red faced girlfriend, Joan’s own hands moving down and grasping the smaller girl’s plump thighs.

Neo was confused that Joan stopped. Why? She knew that only one orgasm would only make it _worse_ for her after a month of abstinence, not better. Feeling the ‘Boob Prison’ around her face release, she gulped in air happily (although she honestly wouldn’t mind that imprisonment again…) and looked up to see Joan looking down at her hungrily.

She licked her lips as she felt Joan grab her thighs, and swallowed roughly as she raised her legs upwards. She blushed as she knew what Joan was doing, her legs being lifted, then her body being curled up. She huffed slightly. She usually _hated_ the Mating Press position, since she was so small compared to Joan, but after the month of utter hell that her girlfriend went through, she’d wouldn’t complain.

Joan vowed to make it up to Neo later for this position, but she _needed_ this. Curling the smaller thief up, Joan began to _pound_ into her body, leaning down and capturing her girlfriend’s lips. There! _Now_ everything was perfect!

She whimpered as she began to fuck Neo harder, pleasure running through her body, feelings that she had missed with her girlfriend, the _claps_ and _slaps_ of their joining getting louder as Joan picked up speed, slick sounds of their joining filling their ears as well.

Joan gasped into Neo’s mouth as another orgasm suddenly rushed through her, her overfilled balls releasing another massive deluge of cum into Neo’s core, her belly beginning to swell outwards. But this didn’t deter Joan, in fact, it only egged her on, the primal part of her brain wanting to see how full she could get her beloved girlfriend.

Not even bothering to stop thrusting through her orgasm, Joan moaned into the squeaking Neo’s mouth, intent on emptying out and seeing how much she could fill her girlfriend up with her cum by morning.

Neo squirmed as she felt her belly swelling, a small part of her wondering if she would be fine after all this was over...before her eyes rolled up as she came hard around her girlfriend’s thrusting cock. This...this was going to be a long night, she realized, closing her eyes and accepting her girlfriend’s love.

Hours, and countless positions and orgasms later, Joan was finally limp, but refused to remove her cock from Neo’s core, refusing to leave her girlfriend’s body for any reason. She and Neo lay on their sides, both breathless and tired. As Joan drifted off, she cuddled Neo’s head to her breasts, feeling utterly content for the first time in a month. “Thank you, Neo...love you so much…” she murmured, nuzzling her nose into Neo’s sweet smelling hair and falling asleep.

Neo couldn’t move, both from exhaustion and the fact that she was quite literally _round_ with what had to be Joan’s entire _month_ of backed up cum. She knew that she had to look pregnant. With _Quadruplets_. Which, considering what her girlfriend had told her of her family, could be a possibility if she hadn’t been on birth control.

Closing her eyes and allowing herself to pass out on her girlfriend’s perfect built-in pillows, Neo knew one thing: while she certainly enjoyed tonight, Joan was _never_ allowed to participate in No Nut November _ever_ again!

**Joan Arc:**

**Status: SURVIVED**

**Time Survived: All 30 Days**

**Reward For Success: Fucking Girlfriend Round With Her Cum From Midnight To Dawn**


End file.
